No diré que es amor
by Yume-no-Himeko
Summary: ¿Por que te es tan difícil decirle que lo amas?...oh cierto, tu orgullo nunca te dejaría


Mi primer Spamano oficial jejeje espero haya quedado bien xD

Disclaimer: Me encantaría que Hetalia fuera mío! lamentablemente le pertenece a Hidekaz )=

* * *

><p>¡Orgullo vs Amor!<p>

Estas totalmente aferrado a tu orgullo, no sabes cómo salir del capullo que te has creado y parece ser que tampoco lo intentas.

—¡Fratello! ¿Qué le regalarás a España-nichan?—

—¿Por qué debería regalarle algo a ese bastardo?— enojado niegas lo que tu corazón grita a los cuatro vientos. No puedes soportar lo que sientes y por eso intentas reprimir todo sentimiento de amor.

—Pero fratello pronto será San Valentín, ¿no le vas a regalar nada?— tu solo frunces el ceño aún más bufando y mascullando improperios mientras te alejas. ¿Es que jamás irás a aceptarlo?

—¡Ese día es solo para los enamorados tonto!— gritas sin mirarle la cara a tu hermano y apresuras el paso antes de que se le ocurra decirte otra cosa sobre él. No soportas que Feliciano te recuerde a cada momento ese día que tanto odias y que sabes, muy en el fondo, esperas con ansias.

Tal vez algún día podrás entender que no importa cuando lo niegues todos a tu alrededor ya saben lo que sientes.

Ahora te encuentras vagando por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, pateando de vez en cuando alguna desgraciada piedra que se atraviese en tu camino. Sigues pensando en eso que te dijo tu _fratello, _sabes que no puedes olvidarlo tan fácilmente pero al instante en que te das cuenta de que le estas dan mucha importancia sacudes la cabeza y la pones en alto mientras tuerces la boca regañándote mentalmente por tus, según tu, insensatos pensamientos. Pero, ¡Oh sorpresa! Las calles están inundadas de corazones y demás cursilerías por el 14 de febrero y no puedes negar que todas esas cosas te recuerdan a aquella persona especial.

—Estúpido día, ¡maldición! ¡¿Es que no puedo pasarlo en paz?— gruñes pateando con fuerza una lata de soda que va a darle a la última persona con la que querrías encontrarte.

—OH~ Lovino, mon ami~ — si, si, si, es aquel francés que tanto miedo te da pero que tratas de esconder bajo tus insultos hacía el rubio. —¿Qué haces tan solito?— de pronto ya lo tienes a tu lado y en un movimiento reflejo lo apartas de ti alejándote al mismo tiempo. El solo sonríe galante con un toque de malicia, cosa que no te gusta mucho.

—No te acerques maldito pervertido— le dices queriendo sonar amenazante pero solo ocasionas que suelte una pequeña risita. —No voy a hacerte nada Romano, se lo he prometido a Toni— revuelve tu cabello cariñosamente pero tu estas en shock, es como si su nombre te persiguiera, por todos lados aparece, y sabes que es imposible que lo olvides.

Miras como el francés se aleja mientras te manda un beso y te guiña el ojo, cosas que te da algo de asco y solo sueltas una maldición en voz alta.

Continúas tu camino hasta llegar a un pequeño parque pensando que ahí tendrías un poco de paz, pero tus ojos te juegan una mala pasada al notar una cabellera castaña muy familiar, apresurado corres tras aquella persona y cuando la tienes lo suficiente cerca sientes como los colores suben a tu rostro, no es él, pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, sino la ilusión que tu mente te creó. Debes admitirlo, lo extrañas en todo momento, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su cálida sonrisa, sus caricias…

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios y eso solo hace que te abofetees mentalmente, no quieres aceptarlo, no deseas hacerlo porque ya antes has sido lastimado por eso llamado "amor", no necesitas otra decepción, pero tu cabecita todavía no entiende que esto es diferente, él es lo que más amas, lo que más necesitas en este mundo.

—¡No! ¡No lo necesito!— desesperado y frustrado te tomas los cabellos llamando la atención de los transeúntes a quienes les diriges una mirada llena de ira mientras recobras la compostura y te alejas de ahí.

—¡¿Es que en ningún lugar podré tener paz?— corres sin mirar, chocando de vez en cuando con alguna desafortunada persona que recibe tus empujones, solo quieres esconderte en algún lugar donde nadie te halle.

Cansado y exhausto de todo este embrollo te sientas a descansar en la playa, los colores del atardecer ya tiñen el cielo, el día esta por acabarse. Jugando con la arena suspiras, no sabes porque te sientes decepcionado y algo triste, pero no sabes porque no quieres aceptarlo; esperabas ansioso que él llegara con su típica sonrisa boba y un ramo de rosas recitando cosas cursis a lo cual tu le gritarías mil y un insultos y tratarías de alejarte, él te perseguiría y al final desistirías. Y todo terminaría en una velada hermosa que disfrutarías pero por supuesto no lo dirías.

—Estúpido español— mascullas recogiendo tus rodillas y escondiendo tu rostro en ellas, tan terco eres que jamás aceptaras lo enamorado que estas de él, tu orgullo es tanto que nunca podrás decirle lo que sientes en verdad y lo sabes, necesitas y quieres abrirte con él, tratar por lo menos de no llamarle bastardo pero eres un testarudo en esto de los sentimientos porque ya una vez fuiste lastimado.

Silenciosas lágrimas recorren tus mejillas al pensar que tu tonto hermano está disfrutando este día con ese alemán de cuarta, y tú estás solo mirando como el anochecer llega cubriendo el firmamento de estrellas. Te limpias las lágrimas y miras el infinito mar con ojos tristes.

No te das cuenta cuando alguien se acerca a ti; está nervioso, sus pasos son silenciosos y su despreocupada sonrisa ahora tiene un matiz algo tímido, con un humilde ramo de flores en la mano se aclara la voz para llamar tu atención. Lentamente volteas tu cabeza para gritarle a aquel que se atrevió a molestarte mientras llorabas, pero tus ojos se abren sorprendidos al ver que Él está ahí parado, sonriéndote, mientras se acerca a ti.

—Lovi, ¿Por qué tan solo?— pregunta al sentarse a tu lado y al instante sientes como tu corazón da un brinquito con esa cercanía.

—¿Q-que te importa?— volteas la mirada para que no note el suave color rosa que se apodera de tus mejillas. Te preguntas que hacer: si escapar de ahí sin decir nada o disculparte y salir corriendo, aunque al final de cuentas es lo mismo, solo quieres alejarte de lo que te hace bien, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que él no es el enemigo?. De repente te pones nervioso al sentir como él toma tu mano y tú barbilla para que lo mires, la alerta se enciende cuando acerca su rostro y sin poder hacer algún movimiento te besa, suave, tierno, y te pierdes en esa exquisita sensación correspondiendo con la misma dulzura.

Se separa de ti lentamente y te ofrece el ramo de tulipanes blancos —¿Serías mi Valentín Lovino?— sus mejillas también están teñidas de rojo pero su gran sonrisa no desaparece.

—P-perdón por decírtelo tan tarde pero…— antes de que pueda terminar la frase te lanzas a abrazarlo y el algo consternado te devuelve el abrazo.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— No es un sí, ni un no, tal vez nunca lo aceptes en voz alta pero justo ahora sabes que tu corazón muere por aquel despistado español que con unas simples palabras te hace realmente feliz.

—Perdóname Lovi, preparé una cena para ambos, ¿vamos?— te levanta aun abrazándote y tu no dices nada, solo te aferras a él con el ceño medio fruncido por tu patética actuación.

Caminan por la playa hasta llegar a una linda mesa adornada con dos rosas y una cena, que a simple vista se veía deliciosa.

Te ofrece la silla como su fueras una dama, ya estas a punto de reclamarle pero cierras la boca, no quieres arruinar la velada. Por una vez en tu vida te contienes y comes un poco. Tu paladar se ve maravillado, sabes que Antonio siempre fue buen cocinero y sonríes un poco, él te mira esperando un comentario.

—N-no está mal— notas un poco de tristeza en sus ojos y decepción así que te apuras a agregar —M-me gusta— vez como recupera su sonrisa y vuelve a comer, ¿por qué te será tan complicado decirle lo que en verdad sientes?

—Lovino— te llama suavemente acercándose a ti y abrazándote por los hombros —Mira— señala el cielo al mismo instante que los fuegos artificiales hacen presencia. Comienzas a llorar cuando el firmamento es iluminado por dos nombres envueltos en un enorme corazón.

Totalmente emocionado lo besas, él corresponde feliz, con la misma intensidad —Antonio…— espera lo que le dirás clavando sus esmeraldas en ti, cosa que te pone nervioso, pero esta vez no dejarás que tu estúpido orgullo te gane, no esta noche —T-te amo— sonríe y acaricia tu mejilla —Yo también Lovino, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré— no importa lo cursi, ñoño y tonto que suena eso, te gusta que él sea así, aunque no lo digas lo amas tal como es, no importa todos los reclamos que le digas el siempre está ahí contigo, apoyándote, y lo más importante amándote.

—Bastardo, tengo sueño— reclamas tallándote un ojo con gesto cansado —Duerme Lovi— te dice arrullándote en sus brazos mientras tu sucumbes al sueño. Definitivamente este es el mejor San Valentín que has tenido, aunque piensas que tal vez deberías decirle a Antonio que no se acostumbre a estas muestras de amor tan explicitas, porque seguirás negando tu amor por él en público y seguirás maldiciendo su compañía, pero en secreto, cuando ambos estén solos tus labios podrán susurrar un quedito "Te amo".

* * *

><p>Si les gusto me harán muy feliz dejando un review =D<p>

Edit: creo que al final me salió un poco OoC Lovino x3


End file.
